Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Princess Kurayami
Summary: When Tamaki is left home alone, he calls Kyoya and tells him he's sad. Kyoya comes to Tamaki's house to find...
1. The Spark In His Eyes

Kyoya rushed to Tamaki's house. What was it Tamaki said on the phone?

_"I'm so sad, Kyoya. I just want it to end."_

Kyoya didn't know what that meant. Tamaki's life was good. He was probably just in his little emo corner. Nonetheless, Kyoya loved seeing the spark in Tamaki's bright, blue eyes.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya wandered the whole second floor. He looked in every bedroom and still couldn't find his best friend. "Tamaki?"

"Kyo...ya..."

A sound came from the near bathroom. Kyoya cautiously headed toward the ill-sound voice. The door opened to reveal Tamaki lying on the bathroom floor in a small puddle of blood. Tamaki's blood.

"Tamaki!" Kyoya's heart stopped and he did a double take. The blood seemed to be coming from Tamaki's wrist. In his other hand was a bloody knife. Kyoya held back his tears and ran over to his friend, who could barely keep his eyes open. Kyoya took the knife and threw it into the nearby bathtub. He put his arms around Tamaki.

"Oh, Kyoya..." Tamaki dizzily sighed. "You're so warm..."

Tamaki was slipping away.

_NO!_ Kyoya thought. He held Tamaki tighter and let the tears fall down his face. "Someone help! Please!" He looked at Tamaki. "It's okay...I'm here." Kyoya looked up and prayed with all his might that someone would come. Then, he looked back at Tamaki and kissed his cheek thoughtfully. "Don't die...please..."

Because Kyoya knew that without Tamaki, the road of life became a boulevard of broken dreams.

Haruhi sat next to Kyoya at the hospital. "It's okay, senpai. They'll help Tamaki and everything'll be back to normal."

Kyoya leaned forward and glared at Haruhi. "No. No, everything _won't _be back to normal."

The twins said, "Chill out, dude."

Kyoya had it. He jumped out of his chair. "Chill out?! My best friend could be dead and you're telling me to chill out?! You don't get it. I _saw_ him. I saw him bleeding. He was unhappy. With his life and with himself. And it's my fault. I'm supposed to be there for him. Since we became friends, I was supposed to be the strong half. But I was too late."

No tears came from Kyoya's eyes. He wasn't sad. He was ashamed that he couldn't save Tamaki.

Mori looked down at his hands. Hunny hid his face. The twins held their breath.

Only Haruhi was brave enough to look her senpai in the eye. "You think you're the _only _one who cared for Tamaki-senpai? Well, you're wrong." She stood up, but still had to tilt her head to look Kyoya in the eyes. "We wouldn't be here if we didn't care."

Just then, Haruhi realized her voice was cracking. She sat back down and put a hand over her eyes.

"Mister Ootori?" a doctor called.

Kyoya followed the doctor to see Tamaki. Tamaki layed in a bed. Oddly, no wired were sticking out of hime, and his wounds were still open, just cleaned.

"Kyoya. It's you." Tamaki smiled.

He sighed. "Yeah. It is. I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

Tamaki didn't respond.

Kyoya leaned over his best friend and looked into his blue eyes. Both of them closed their eyes, and Kyoya pressed his lips to Tamaki's for a split second. He touched his mouth and left.

As soon as he shut Tamaki's door, Kyoya broke down in tears. They didn't have any wires in Tamaki. They didn't care about his wounds. His fate was decided.

Kyoya knew it was over.

Because the spark in Tamaki's eyes was gone.

* * *

**Aww...**

**So, anyway...the romance in this story will mainly rely on saying each other's name... -_-**

**It won't be shonen-ai, but I added it in this chapter for** **good measure.**

**Invisible Host Club Member of your choice if you review!!!**


	2. Kyoya's Decision

Hunny held Usa-chan tightly. "I can't believe Tama-chan is..."

"Dead?" Mori finished.

Hunny burst into tears. "WAH!!!"

The Host Club wasn't the same without Tamaki. The girls were hudled together, mourning over the beautiful host. The boys moped around, and Haruhi silently read.

"How can you read at a time like this?" Kyoya appeared in the doorway, and everyone suddenly noticed he had been gone.

Haruhi stood up. Her face was soft and gentle. She was that Kyoya's eyes were red. "Kyoya-senpai, I-"

"Shut up." Kyoya was now only two feet away from her. "Haruhi, you can leave. Tamaki was the one who kept you from leaving. Your debt was paid a long time ago." He started walking away.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Haruhi frowned. "I'm staying. Last time you told me I could leave, I stayed, didn't I? I love the Host Club."

The grieving girls started watching.

Kyoya's hands were in fists, his back was still to Haruhi. "I'm not asking you. I'm _telling _you. Leave the Host Club."

She yelled, "No!"

Kyoya turned back to Haruhi and ran up to her. "The Host Club doesn't want you! No one does! You're poor and annoying!"

There was silence. The girls looked at Kyoya with teary eyes. Kyoya's face was red. Haruhi couldn't breathe. She felt herself be taken into someone's arms. She sighed into their chest and looked up. Hikaru smiled sadly at her.

"That's not true, Kyoya," Kaoru said.

Hikaru cleared his throat. "It is true."

"What?" Hunny shrieked.

"We don't want Haruhi," Hikaru said. "We _need_ her."

Mori nodded.

"Just because you lost Tamaki-"

Kyoya snatched Haruhi out of Hikaru's arms. "This _girl_ is the reason Tamaki's dead!"

At the word "girl", the customers gasped madly.

"Tamaki's life was just fine before Haruhi Fujioka came into it!" He threw Haruhi to the floor.

Mori ran over and scooped Haruhi up.

"What's wrong with you?" Hunny asked Kyoya.

Kyoya started pacing. "Everyday! Tamaki was obsessed with Haruhi! Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi! 'Kyoya, Haruhi did the cutest thing today!' 'Kyoya, which shirt do you think Haruhi would like?' He started getting depressed and..."

Kyoya rubbed his eyes and left.

All the girls stared at Haruhi. Haruhi let herself out of Mori's arms and ran into the restroom.

* * *

**YAY! Done with the second chapter! Next chapter is more romantic...ish?**

**Anyway, invisible Host Club member of your choice if you review!!!**


	3. A New Romance

Kyoya sat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, when there was a knock as his bedroom door.

Haruhi let herself in, dressed in a white dress. "Kyoya-senpai. Your sister let me in..." She gestered to the dress she was wearing. "I...your sister made me change into this. I was wearing a black dress, for Tamaki's funeral, so she-"

Kyoya turned away from Haruhi.

"Come on! You can't ignore me forever!" She walked over to the edge of the bed. "Look, I'm sorry."

He looked at Haruhi while she blabbered away. The white dress looked very charming on her. The reason she was wearing it was important. It highlighted Haruhi's beautiful face.

"I loved Tamaki, but you don't see me taking my anger out on anyone else and..." She fell next to Kyoya on the bed. "I'm sorry, Kyoya."

"No," Kyoya said. "I'm sorry. I wasn't myself. It's just Tamaki was my...my..."

Haruhi looked at Kyoya. "Did you love him?"

He paused, then smiled. "Yes. I did. But he was so enamored with you."

"Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi whispered into Kyoya's ear. When he turned so that they were inches away, she told him, "I'm sure he felt the same way."

Haruhi sat up. "About you, I mean."

Kyoya sat up, too, and stared intensly at Haruhi. He loved Tamaki, he did. But was it just a crush? Haruhi seemed so right...for him.

"Senpai?"

Kyoya pulled Haruhi toward him and kissed her softly. When Haruhi didn't stop him, he slid his hand up her back and started kissing her neck. She breathed in and let out a sigh. Then she realized what she was doing.

Haruhi pushed away slowly and Kyoya stared at her. She put her hands on his chest, pulling him away. "Senpai, you just said you loved Tamaki."

"I know." Kyoya licked his lips mischeivously. "But he's not here."

"So, I'm your second choice?"

He grumbled. "No. It seems more right to be with you. You're smart, and beautiful, and..."

Haruhi crawled off the bed. "A girl, right?"

"Yeah."

She started to leave. "Kyoya-senpai, I always kinda had a crush on you. And I want you...badly. But you're still attached to Tamaki. When you're ready to let him go and choose me, let me know."

Kyoya was stunned. Haruhi _wanted_ him. And Kyoya wanted Haruhi more than anything in the world.

"Haruhi!"

She turned to look at her senpai.

"What if...I decided to do what Tamaki did? Commit suicide?"

Haruhi stopped breathing for the second time that day. It wasn't that she didn't want Kyoya with her, but how could she do that to herself? Her true love was Tamaki. She ran over to Kyoya and cried into his chest.

"Stop." He stood Haruhi up straight and took off his damp shirt. He kissed her again, more passionatly this time. He laid her down onto the bed and put his hand on her waist. Their lips broke apart and their eyes opened.

"Kyoya, I love you."

As a response, he kissed her again.

* * *

**Whoa. This chapter was NOT supposed to be this physical and sensual. I just kept adding stuff as I was typing.**

**Anyway, I think it turned out well. ^^**

**Invisible OHSHC CDs to those who review!!!**


	4. I Love Him!

Haruhi walked out of Kyoya's house, a bit slowly because she was so tired. She didn't sleep at all last night.

"What the heck?"

She looked up to see Hikaru standing in front of her. "H-hikaru," she started. "What are you doing here? Is Kaoru here too?"

"Shut up! No, Kaoru isn't here, and what are _you _doing her?"

Haruhi looked away. "It's none of your business."

"Fine. Don't tell me. I know what you two did anyway." He grabbed Haruhi's arm and started for his limmo. He threw her in and they headed off. Haruhi picked at her nails steadily.

"You've got some nerve, you know?"

She asked, "And why is that?"

"I always thought you were in love with Tamaki-senpai."

"I am."

Hikaru laughed.

"But with Kyoya...Kyoya..."

Hikaru said, "I probably have to tell your dad that -"

"I love him!"

His eyes opened wide. He stared at her with a hurt face. "No way," he spoke to himself.

They rode in silence the rest of the way. When Haruhi got out of the limo, Hikaru broke down in tears. The driver ignored him.

_After all this time, she's been in love with Tamaki _and _Kyoya?! What about me? I've done so much for her and she..._

Hikaru leaned back, his tears drying, and bit his lip.

_I want her. I need her._

_I love her._

And her bit his lip right through.

* * *

**Had to dig through my notebooks for this...**

**I kinda didn't like the fact that Hikaru was being a bit of a crybaby, but what can I do? Whenever I do fanfictions, I imagine the OHSHC's English voice cast saying the lines. Makes it a lot easier. Except I don't get to imagine Vic... TT_TT**

**Invisible Paramore "Brand New Eyes" CD to those who review!!! (I just got the CD, and I love it, so I thought, why not?)**


	5. Tamaki and Kyoya

Kyoya sat in his room looking at the old photo album Tamaki had put together. There were pictures of the beach, the "commoners convention", etc. Kyoya saw that Tamaki had a smiling face in most of the pictures, but the ones without Tamaki's smile were all pictures without Haruhi.

He was jealous. But why? He loved Tamaki. He loved Haruhi. Why couldn't he love them together?

But it was too late for that now. Tamaki was dead. Haruhi was with Kyoya. He should be fine.

But of course, he wasn't.

* * *

**Short. But I really wanted to get to chapter six already...the introduction of a new rival!!!**

**I really shouldn't have said that, but still. Not like anyone reads these anyway. T_T**

**JK JK JK!**

**Invisible Sobe LifeWater when you review (it was the first thing I could think off).**


	6. Brothers

Hikaru threw himself on his bed, aggrivated.

Kaoru skipped into the room. "Did you get to see Haruhi?"

At the mention of Haruhi's name, Hikaru closed his eyes and turned red.

"Did you? I bet she was really sad about Tama-"

"She's with Kyoya now," Hikaru inturrupted.

"Whoa. Rebound?"

Hikaru turned onto his back. "No. She says...she says she loves Kyoya."

Kaoru sat next to his twin and looked at him in sympathy. Hikaru was in love with Haruhi, and he had learned to accept that she was in love with Tamaki. But now he found out she was _also _in love with Kyoya? _That _was harsh.

As if reading Kaoru's mind, Hikaru shouted, "It's just not fair!" He hugged a pillow to restrain his anger. "What did I do wrong?! What does Kyoya have that I don't?!"

Kaoru laid next to Hikaru and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll make sure everything'll be okay."

"How can be so sure?"

"Because I'm your brother."

-----

"Kaoru, what are you doing here?"

Kaoru walked into Kyoya's house and smiled. "I need to talk to you. Where is everyone?"

Kyoya guided Kaoru up to his room. "They're at a convention in Osaka. They should be back in, say, 6 hours?"

"Perfect," he said as he entered Kyoya's room.

Kyoya closed the door. "You wanted to talk?"

"It's about my brother. And your lover."

"I have no idea who you're talking about."

Kaoru whispered, "Hikaru and Haruhi."

"Hm?"

"Hikaru _loves _Haruhi. And I'm sure Haruhi could love Hikaru back. But you're stopping her. That's why I'm here."

"I think you need to leave," Kyoya started.

In an instant, Kaoru pinned Kyoya to the nearest wall and kissed him.

_What is he doing?!_ Kyoya thought.

Kaoru stopped and looked at Kyoya. "Just for one night, forget Haruhi Fujioka. Pretend I'm...pretend I'm Tamaki."

Kyoya started to turn away, but slowly agreed to Kaoru's offering. Kaoru kissed Kyoya again. Kyoya let the thought of this being wrong slip from his mind. He imagined it was Tamaki who was kissing him. And suddenly, when Kyoya opened his eyes and saw Kaoru instead of Tamaki, he was happy.

-----

Kyoya looked at the clock above his bed and shook Kaoru.

"Mm..." Kaoru sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "What is it?"

Kyoya whispered, "My family will be home in about 30 minutes. I suggest you get your clothes on." He watched as Kaoru got off the bed and stretched, his shirt off.

"Gotta go," Kaoru said. He crawled back onto Kyoya's bed and sat next to him. He kissed Kyoya, then started out the door.

"Wait." Kyoya had this feeling in him. Even thought Kaoru and him didn't _do _anything, Kyoya felt like they were somehow attatched.

"What?"

"I love you." Then, he dove under the covers, hiding his red face.

Kaoru left with a sneaky smile on his face.

* * *

**GOMEN NE! I need to write more "feelings" and stuff...ah...**

**I got nothing.**

**Maybe if I start a new story...**

**Anyway, here's an update:**

**ChinaxJapan (APH) Fanfic - in the process. I came up with the second half, but I lost the first half, which led to losing the second half... TT_TT anyway, I got the idea DOWN! The title will be "You're the Seme!" (hint hint)**

**Sequel to "Teach Me" - yes, there WILL be a sequel. I have to warn you about the spolier though. If you don't know what happens in the end of FMA (even though I don't **_**exactly**_**, I learned it from the OVAs and Wikipedia), don't read it.**

**Hikaru no Go Fanfic - recently got into Hikaru no Go, and had the idea to make a HikaruxAkira fanfic, taking place after manga volume #1-2 (somewhere around there). If you think I should, please say so!!!**

**Anyway, if you would like me to make a story doing a specific couple, I could try, but no promises. I don't know EVERY anime in the world. PLUS, I refuse to do Naruto. **

**....just had a zoned out moment.**

**Invisible FRED shirt to those who review. (hey, did you know, there's gonna be a FRED movie?!)**


End file.
